


My Dearest Friend

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has issues, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Romance, So is Lila, adrien is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: After the School Dance goes terribly wrong for Marinette, she finds a friend in the rain.....





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before you guys read this, I do actually like Adrien but I had this idea and had to go with it. Also Marionette and Adrien are Sixteen and Luka is Seventeen.

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she stared at the scene in front of her. It was her last end of year dance and she was suppose to be going her boyfriend, Adrien Agesate. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had been when he had asked her out. She had been crushing on him for such a long time and then he asked her out at the beginning of the school year so of course, she had said yes. It had been so perfect but then the end of year dance was announced and the invite to go with him never came. She asked him if he planned to go but he explained that his father wouldn’t let him. She was disappointed but she believed him as she knew how strict his father was. Despite the fact that he was nearly sixteen, his father still remained over protective of him. She was glad her parents weren’t like that. Anyway, she had told her friends that she didn’t have a date so they told her to come with them. She had just came into the dance-hall to meet them when she had seen the worst thing in her life. Tears slid down her face as she stared at the scene that was causing her heart to break. Adrien had made it to the dance but he wasn’t here for her. Instead, he was too busy snogging the face of Lila, Marinette’s bully. Not only had he lied to her but he had done, in order to be with another girl. He had assumed that if she didn’t go with him, she wouldn’t attend. Tears flowed freely down her face as she turned on her heel and ran out. She heard her friends calling her but she ignored them as she ran out into the night, crying to herself. She ran off the school ground and into the park before she made her way to the quiet canel before she finally allowed herself to fully cry as she questioned what she had done wrong. She had been the best girlfriend she could but clearly, it wasn’t good enough. As if the day wasn’t bad enough, the rumbles of thunder was heard and within seconds, torrential rain poured down from the sky, soaking her in seconds but she didn’t care. She was too hurt to care and the rain was ok. Maybe it would wash away all of her pain and maybe even drown her. Anything was better then the pain and betrayal she felt right now so she welcomed the rain. It also helped that it covered up her tears but that didn’t last long. She blinked as someone stood in front of her, placing an umbrella over her head. She looked up and saw two icy crystals staring back at her. She blinked and saw the crystals belonged to a handsome young man, who seemed oddly familiar. His hair matched his eyes as did his hoodie but his jeans were black and his shirt was a jagged stone one. The umbrella he held was also blue and black. She gave him a questioning look as she felt like she knew him but she couldn’t place where she had met him.

“Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” He teased softly, catching her by surprise as she recongized him.

“L-Luka?” She asked, softly. For a moment, she hadn’t recognized him due to the sorrow in her heart but she was glad it was him who had found her and not a complete strange. They had only met a few times when she had gone around her friend Juleka’s home as as he was her older brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was playing my guitar in my cabin but then the thunderstorm started and I couldn’t resist going out and watching. However, I noticed a beautiful girl sat alone in the rain so I grabbed my umbrella and went over to her to see if she’s ok,” He stated, smiling lazily. Marinette looked around to see if the beautiful girl he was talking about was nearby but there was no else, apart from her in the park. Luka chuckled to himself as one of the things he liked about her was her modesty. “Anyway, would you like to come in from the rain? You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here,”

Marinette looked up at him before nodding softly. He offered her his hand and pulled her up when she took it before leading her to the boathouse he and his family lived on. He helped her onto the deck before folding up the umbrella and leading her downstairs.

“I’ll be back in a second,” He smiled kindly before heading into the back. Marinette sighed to her as she stood in the boat, dripping wet. She frowned as she realized she was bringing water into the living room. She made a mental note to apolygize. “Hey,”

She looked over at Luka, who had a bunch of material in his arms. He put some of it down on the sofa before walking over to her and wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

“I got you some dry clothes,” He smiles softly before looking away. “It’s just one of my spare shirts and a pair of slacks but Jules would kill me if I went into her wardrobe,”

He rubbed his neck nervously as he looked away. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at his thoughtful action.

“T-thank you,” She muttered.

“The bathroom’s over there. I can also put your dress in the dryer so it’s dry and warm if you want,” He mumbles.

“If that’s ok. I don’t want to be too much of a bother,” She mumbles, looking down.

“You’re not a bother, Marinette. I know I don’t know you well as Jules does but I like you. From what I’ve seen, you’re a geniune person,” He smiled, making her blush lightly. “Anyway, go and get dry and warm,”

“Thanks, Luka,” She smiled before wondering into the bathroom. She locked the door and frown as she caught her reflection. She looked a mess. Her make up was running, her hair was a wet, tangled mess and her dress was completely soaked. She sighed and undid it before taking it off and drying herself and her hair before she got dressed into the clothes Luka had given her. They were a little too big but much better then been in a soaked dress. She unlocked the door before gathering the dress and towel and walked out. Luka was pouring himself a glass of coke as she walked over. “Can I still use the dryer for my dress?”

“Sure,” He smiled. “I can put it on a washing if you want. You know so it’s completely clean from the rain,”

And the pain. She thought, nodding.

“Thank you,” She mumbled. He took the gathered items from her arms and placed them into the washing machine before adding the detegent. However, he turned to look at her.

“Does it need a special setting?” He asked, reminding her it was homemade.

“Um yeah. Delicate setting,” She mumbled. He nod and put the wash on before grabbing a spare glass and pouring her a drink. She smiled softly and took it. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” He replied, moving over to the sofa and sitting down. She slowly sat near him.

“Isn’t your family in?” She asked, noticing how quiet it was.

“Nah. Mum’s on a date and Jules is at the dance with Rose,” He explained, making her remember she had seen Juleka at the dance. “So… do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Why you were crying in the rain?”

“I… how did you know I was crying?”

“You were sat in the rain with your head dipped low and you were shaking,” He replied. “Also your song is really sad right now. Like you’ve just had your heart broken,”

The words hurt her more then they meant to and she feel tears fall down her face again. Before she could say anything, Luka had his arms around her, rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry,” He gasped. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,”

“I-it w-wasn’t you,” She sniffed. “M-me and Adrien broke up. I think he was cheating on me,”

“Oh… Marinette… I’m so sorry,” He whispered, frowning as she looked at him. He swiped a thumb over her cheek to wipe away her falling tears. “Don’t waste these on him. He doesn’t deserve your tears or your smile,”

A light blush covered her face as Luka looked at her but he withdrew his hand.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll order a pizza and we can watch some funny animal videos on youtube,” He smiled softly. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at his suggestion to cheer her up. “Sound like a good idea?”

“Yes,” She nodded as he got up and grabbed a take-away menu. He sat down next to her and handed it to her. “Don’t you want to choose?”

“I’m a human trashbin. I’ll eat almost anything,” He grinned before frowning. “Just no jalapeños ok?”

“Ok,” She grinned before picking out a pizza. Luka put in the order then put youtube on the TV before giving Marinette the controls. Soon, the pizza arrived and they both sat there, watching stupid dogs and crazy cats while eating pizza. Soon after, Marinette found herself tired so she curled up, closing her eyes, unintentionally falling asleep. Luka looked down at her and smiled at her before carefully picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He gently placed her in it, making sure her head was on the pillow before placing a blanket around her as she breathed in lightly.

“Good night, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” He whispered before walking out and putting her dress in the dryer so it was nice and dry for her when she woke up.

~**The Next Morning~**

Marinette rolled over, blinking as sunlight hit her eyes. She covered her face before sitting up. For a second, she didn’t recognized the room she was in but then she saw the guitar in the corner and the music books around. Relief flooded her through her as she realized it was Luka’s room. She pushed the blanket off as she realized he must of have carried her to the bed when she had fallen asleep. She got up and walked into the living room. Luka was laid on the sofa with his eyes closed and a blanket over him as he slept. She felt guilt fill her heart as she realized he had given up his bed so she could sleep comfortably.

“Ah, you’re awake,” The familiar voice of Anarka made her jump before she looked over at the kitchenette.

“H-hi, Captain,” She gasped. “I hope you don’t mind that I crashed her. It wasn’t my intentio-”

“Don’t worry about it,” She smiled kindly. “Luka messaged me last night and explained that you were upset and asked if it was ok for you to stay over,”

Marinette looked over at him and smiled a little before nodding.

“In that case, thank you for letting me stay,” She smiled before realizing she hadn’t told her own parents. “Oh crap. I’m sorry, Captain. I just need to phone my parents quickly. Um..”

Panic filled her face as she realized she didn’t have her phone. She had left it at home because of the dance. After all, she was suppose to be getting a lift home off Alya.

“You can use our phone,” Anarka smiled, handing it to her. She thanked her and dialled the number, praying her mum would answer.

“Boulangerie Patisserie. Sabine talking. How can I help you?” Her mother answered but in the background, she could hear her dad franically asking if it was Marinette.

“Mum… it’s me,” She whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t ca-”

“Oh thank god, Marinette. We were so worried. You are ok, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah… I’m ok...” She muttered, looking sad.

“What happened? Why didn’t you come home last night?” Sabine asked, concern in her voice. Marinette felt tears filled her eyes again.

“I… me and Adrien are over, Mum...” She sniffed.

“Oh, honey,” Her mother’s voice brought her comfort.

“I s-saw him with Lila at the dance last night… he was kissing her and… I just couldn’t stay there so I ran out and went to my ususal spot. I wasn’t going to stay there all night but I just couldn’t face anyone,”

“You didn’t stay out in that rainstorm all night, did you?”

“N-no… actually… I’m at Juleka’s,” She replied, smiling a little at her mum’s sigh of relief.

“Did Juleka leave the party?”

“Actually… it was her brother, Luka, who found me,” Marinette mumbled, blushing a little. “Anyway, I’m sorry I worried you. I’ll be home soon. Tell Dad I love him and that I’m sorry,”

“That’s ok, sweetie,” Her mum replied. “We’ll talk properly when you get home ok?”

“Ok,” She mumbled. “Thanks, Mum. I love you,”

“Love you too,” She replied before Marinette hung up and handed the phone to Anarka, who gave her a kind smile.

“Um… I should get home...”

“Would you like some breakfast before you go?” Anarka asked as they hear a groan from the sofa. Marinette looked over and saw Luka sit up before he stretched. He rubbed his eyes before looking over in their direction and smiling.

“Morning mum. Morning Mari,” He smiled, making her blush at the nickname. “Did you sleep ok?”

“Y-yeah… um thanks for letting me have the bed but you could have just let me sleep on the sofa,” She blushed, shyly pushing her hair behind her ear.

“It’s ok,” He smiles. “I usually fall asleep on the sofa anyway,”

Marinette felt a little better, knowing he slept on there often. He got up and walked over to the fridge before pouring himself a glass of orange juice before he looked at Marinette.

“Would you like one?” He asked. She nodded and he got her glass. “Are you staying for breakfast? I can make pancakes if you want,”

“I’ll have to pass,” She muttered, looking away. “I worried my parents too much so I should get back there. Um is my dress dry? I’ll get change into it if it is,”

“If it’s easier, you can just keep those,” Luka smiled, nodding to the shirt and slacks she’s in. “I don’t wear them that often,”

“You don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I minded,” He smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. “But yes, your dress is dry. I hope you don’t mind but I only had a plastic bag to put it in so I had to fold it. We don’t have the equitment for a fashion designer here, otherwise I would have put it in a suit bag,”

“Oh that’s ok. I can iron it,” She smiled a little, finishing her juice before she got up. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. Fortunately, she hadn’t wore heels and had gone for a nice pair of ballet pumps.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Luka asked, catching her offguard but she shook her head.

“No. I’ve troubled you too much already,”

“It wouldn’t be trouble,” He smiled softly, making her blush again.

“Really, it’s ok,”

“Ok but let me know when you get home ok? I’ll be worried otherwise,” He stated, getting up and handing her a plastic bag with her dress in it.

“Thanks,” She muttered before looking up at him. “And I will,”

She gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

“Thank you for helping me and cheering me up,”

“Any time, Mari,” He smiled.

(***)

It didn’t take her long to get home and once she did, she fully informed her parents of what had happened. Despite her staying out last night without their permission, they didn’t punish her as she hadn’t done it on purpose and she was already in enough pain. Her mother offered her comforting words and her dad made her her favorite sweet before she went to her room and flopped on her bed. She picked up her phone and unlocked it. She wasn’t surprise to see lots of messages from her friends, asking her where she was and if she was ok. She sighed and decided to ignore them, opting to scroll through her phone. She frowned when she realized she didn’t have Luka’s number. Of course, she didn’t. He wasn’t her friend. She sighed and opened a new message.

**M: **Hey, Julie. I’m ok but I think me and Adrien are over. Also, this might be be a bit odd but do you have Luka’s number please?

**J: **Hey, Marinette. I’m glad you’re ok and I’m sorry to hear that. I can’t believe he was with Lila. Sure, I have his number but why do you want it? If you don’t mind me asking.

**M:** Um… he kind of helped me last night after I walked out of the dance. I just wanted to message him to say thank you

**J: **Aww ok. Here’s his number. Rose says hi btw

**M: **Thanks. Tell her I say hi

**J: **Will do. Love you

**M: **Love you too

She smiled as she saved his number before taking a deep breathe.

**M: **Hey, it’s Marinette. I got your number off Juleka. Hope you don’t mind. Anyway, I’m home now

**L: **I don’t mind at all. I’m glad you’re home. Are you feeling a bit better?

**M:** Not really. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up tho

**L: **No worries. Well, if you need to talk or eat pizza again, give me a text or a call. I’m here for you ok?

**M: **Thanks, Luka. That means a lot. Anyway, I’m gonna get going. I’m really tired.

**L: **Okies :) Sleep well, Mari and don’t be a stranger

**M: **I won’t. Thanks again x

Marinette smiled to herself before lying down and closing her eyes. Sleep claimed her in seconds


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to college to face the events that have passed....

Marinette was dreading going into college. She knew she would have to face her friends, Adrien and Lila but it was something she had to do. She couldn’t afford to miss class so she got dressed and went to school. Her head was hung low and her shoulders slouched as she walked up the steps and headed into the building.

“Marinette!” The sound of Alya’s voice caught her attention, making her look over at her friends. Alix looked like she wanted punch something and Rose had a small frown on her face. Juleka was holding her hand and looked just as angry at the other two. Marinette instantly frowned, thinking they were angry at her and walked over.

“Hey guys. I’m sorry I ra-” She started but Alya suddenly hugged her, throwing her.

“Girl! I was so worried!” She gasped, getting other nods. “You really freaked us out when you ran off. Not that we blame you for doing so,”

“”Yeah, we totally get it,” Alix gasped.

“I can’t believe Adrien turned up her of all people!” Rose gasped, like it was the biggest crime of the century, while Juleka mumbled angily and nodded. Marinette couldn’t help as she smiled at her friends.

“Thank you,” She smiled sadly.

“Why you sorry? Not your fault he’s a jerk,” Alix grinned.

“Anyway, are you ok? You didn’t do anything stupid did you?”

“No… I’m ok… just a little hurt I guess,” She muttered, feeling bad that she had worried her friends. “Did you guys enjoy the rest of the dance?”

“Hun, we left to go looking for you,” Alya replied, shocking Marinette even more.

“Why?!” She gasped but they all chuckled.

“You’re our friend and we were worried,” She explained. “When we couldn’t find you, we texted everyone we knew,”

“My brother told me you were with him when he finally looked at his phone,” Juleka muttered. “I hope he wasn’t too much of an idiot. He does always know what to say,”

“No.. he was really kind, Juleka,” Marinette smiled. “He even lend me some of his old clothes and played funny animal videos on youtube to cheer me up,”

“Typical of him,” She muttered but smiled.

“Aww that’s so sweet!” Rose gasped as Alya grinned before wiggling her eyebrow. “So he lend you his clothes eh?”

“Not like that!” Marinette blushed, making all of them laughed. “He was really sweet,”

A light blush crawled on Marinette’s face as she thought about him but then she remembered how Adrien use to be sweet but then he broke her heart.

“Anyway, we have class,” She mumbled, looking down as she walked off. The girls sighed and followed. However, Marinette stopped in her tracks as she saw the very thing she was dreading. Adrien walked right by her without even acknowledging her as he walked with Lila, who spotted her and grinned slightly before moving closer to him.

“Oh my gosh, Adrien! That is so amazing! You know I totally knew the head of Vogue while I was in America. I even helped design some of their new ideas!”

“That’s so cool, Lila,” He smiled before noticing Marinette. “Um can you excuse me for a second?”

“Of course! I’ll go and grab the best seats. Don’t worry I’ll save you one!” She grinned before running off. Alya crossed her arms and glared as he walked over.

“Hey Marinette,” He started before sighing. “Look I’m really sorry about what you saw at the party. I didn’t want you to find out like that but as you probably worked out, me and Lila are dating,”

Marinette held back the tears as she tried to say something but Alya butted in.

“I can’t believe you did that to her!” She growled. “All she ever did was love you and you don’t even have the decency to tell her it’s over because you invite someone else to the dance!”

“I did end it with her,” He states. “Didn’t I, Marinette?”

“N-no… you didn’t,” She states, making him frown. “You just told me that you didn’t want to go to the dance with me. Not that our relationship was over,”

“I thought you would have realized that’s what I meant,” He replied, frowning. “But I guess I could have explained it better,”

“You what?!”

“Oh you are so dead!”

“Guess?! You guess!?!” Alya screamed. “Oh you are-”

“Guys… it’s fine,” Marinette stated, grabbing her arm.

“It’s not fine! He- Marinette...” She gasped as she saw the tears in her friend’s eyes before she sent one last glare to Adrien. “Just go because I break you in half,”

He looked over at Marinette before nodding and leaving. Alya moved her arm across Marinette’s shoulders before the girls took her to the bathroom. Rose rubbed her back as she started to cry and Juleka mumbled comforting words as Alya and Alix paced angrily.  Gradually, Marinette calmed down and rubbed her tears away.

“I need to go to c-class,” She mumbled before she gasped. “Oh no!”

“What’s wrong?” They all gasped.

“A-Adrien was suppose to model my designs for my final major but I c-can’t…” Tears filled up her eyes again. “I’m gonna fail so much,”

“No, you won’t. We won’t let you!” Alya confirmed before clicking her fingers. “Nino could!”

“Oh why don’t we ask Ivan?!” Rose gasped.

“How about Kim?”

“H-haven’t they got the-their own finals to w-worry about?” She sniffed but Juleka mumbled something. “W-what was that?”

“I said that Luka would be ok with modelling your designs but it’s a stupid idea,” She mumbled, blushing as all of them stared at her. “It’s a stupid idea. Forget I even said anything!”

“Juleka! That’s a great idea!” Alya gasped as Rose and Alix nodded.

“W-what about his f-finals?”

“H-he’s in the year above us and is ahead on his course work,” She mumbles. “We’d have to ask but I’m sure he would be willing to help,”

“Juleka,” Marinette started but Juleka blushed.

“My idea was silly, wasn’t it?”

“No. I was gonna say you’re a great friend. All of you are,” She smiled. “Thank you,”

(***)

“Mum, I’m home,” Juleka mumbled as Alya, Rose, Alix and Marinette followed her on top the boat. They could hear a guitar been played in the back as Anarka moved about before looking up and greeting them. “I brought my friends round,”

“Ho, ho. How you doing there, sailors?” She grinned. “Now of course, I know Rose and Marinette but who are these two?”

“I’m Alya. It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,”

“Just call me Captain, Alya,” She winked before turning to Alix. “And you?”

“I’m Alix. It’s cool to meet you, Captain!” She grinned, making her smile.

“Will ya all be staying for dinner?” She asked. “We’re having take-away,”

“Sure!” Alix grinned as Rose gave a whoop.

“If you’ll have us,” Marinette blushed as Alya grinned.

“You’re always welcome here, Marinette,” Anarka grinned. “Same goes for you two and Rose already knows this, don’t ya girl?”

“Aye, Captain!” She grinned as Marinette started to zone out. “Is Luka in?”

“Aye, he’s in his cabin,” She replied. “I can hollar for him if ya want,”

“Yes please, Captain!” 

“Luka! Put down ya guitar and get out here!” She shouted, very loudly. The guitar stopped playing and a few minutes later, he came into the living area.

“Hey Mum. Everything alright?” He asked concerned in his eyes before he noticed everyone. He smiled softly. “I didn’t realize we had guests. Are you guys staying for dinner?”

“Yeah we are. Apparently, it’s pizza and I’m always down for pizza,” Alix grinned, making him laugh. “I’m Alix by the way,”

“Luka. It’s nice to meet you,” He smiled, looking over at Marinette, who seemed distant as if lose in thought. He chucked softly as he noticed she was wearing the jumper he gave her, which in turn pulled out of her thoughts and made her jump. “Nice jump,”

“T-thanks. A very sweet guy gave it to me when I got caught in the rain,” She mumbled, blushing slightly, making him smile. Alya cleared her voice, getting both of their attention.

“Oh… right. You did actually call for me right, Mum?”

“Well, Rose was the one who asked for you. I just did the hollaring,” She chuckled before moving to the kitchenette. “Does anyone want some hot coco?”

“Me!” Alix grinned as Rose squealed. Alya nodded, along with Juleka as Luka shook his head before going over to Rose.

“So what’s up? Are you ok for band practice this week?”

“Of course! To be honest, it’s not me who needs to ask you something!” She grinned, looking over at Marinette who had moved to the sofa. She was zoning out again. Luka nodded and walked over, sitting next to her. Rose held back a squeal as he lightly flicked her nose, making her pout. “They’re so cute together!”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen him been this interested in someone before,” Juleka mumbled, smiling happily.

“Aye. Normally, Luka is too busy in his own world of melodies and scores to notice most people,” Anarka smiled as she watched. “She have one hell of a song to make him want to listen to it,”

“That is an interesting way to put it,” Ayla mumbled a little confused but Rose, Juleka and Anarka all grinned. 

“Luka has a unique gift when it comes to music and people,” Anarka explained. “Once he’s done talking to Marinette, we’ll get him to show you,”

“Cool,”

** Meanwhile across the room **

“Hey, Marinette,” Luka smiled as he moved across to her. She looked at him as he sat next to her. “Rose hinted that you wanted to talk to me,”

“Um...” She blushed lightly before swallowing. “I h-have a favor to ask you but I totally understand if you say no cause you’re probably super busy and it doesn’t really matter cause it’s just a thing,”

“If it matters to you, it matters,” He smiles reassuringly. “So what’s the favour?”

“Um… well, I was suppose to be doing a fashion show as part of my finals cause I’m studying fashion and that but now I can’t do it because Adrien was suppose to be my model and I just can’t have him in the show cause him been there will-”

“Hurt you?” He asked as she teared up again. She nodded and took a breathe.

“But that means I’m down a model so I can’t do the show unless I can find a replacement but like I said it’s a stupid idea. You wouldn’t be interested in modelling cause you probably have to worry about your own studies and band practice so-”

“You want me to model for you?”

“J-Juleka suggested it and I think you’d be perfect- for the theme that is,” She gasped, blushing. 

“I’m honored that you want me to be a model,” He smiled, making her look at him.

“Does that mean you’ll want to do it?”

“Sure. As long as I don’t have to wear pink. It’ll clash with my hair,” He joked, making her laugh. “I’m kidding. I can totally wearing pink,”

“Pink isn’t involved,” She smiled. “But seriously, you don’t mind modelling for me?”

“Of course not,” He smiled kindly. “But I do have a favour to ask in return if you don’t mind,”

“What is it?”

“Can you ask Juleka to be one of your models as well?” He asked, making her gap. “It’s been her dream since she was little so it seems unfair for me to do this without her-”

“I would love to have her model,” Marinette smiled, making him smile.

“Thank you,” He smiled.

“Luka! Go get your guitar. These two want to hear you play!” Anarka grinned. He nodded and got up as Marinette walked over to Juleka, who smiled at her shyly.

“Juleka, would you like to model for me as well?” She asked, shocking her.

“um… I don’t know… do you really want me to… no… no… it’s stupid… I couldn’t… could I?” She mumbled, blushing as Luka came back in with his guitar.

“I would love you to model for me,” Marinette smiled. “You would perfect for one of the outfits I got planned,”

“R-really?” She blushed.

“Of course,”

“You should do it, Jules,” Luka smiled, leaning down to kiss her hair. “You’re really pretty and this has been your dream for years so go for it. I’ll be there too so if you get nervous, we can get nervous together,”

“Ho, ho! I better get an invite to this!” Anarka demanded, making them all laugh. 

“Of course, Captain,” Marinette grinned as Luka sat down and started to play. 

“So apperently you have a unquie talent when it comes to music?” 

“Hmm. It’s nothing special really,” Luka smiled. “I can just hear what’s in people’s hearts. Like for example Mum is this,”

He played a fast paced heavy piece of music before he slowed it into a  sombre piece. Not sad. Just quiet and peaceful but never the less beautiful.

“You see that is Jules and this is Rose,” The melody he played was perfect for Rose. Upbeat and resonable fast but worked perfectly with the other piece he played. However, he changed it to a slower, sadder piece, which Marinette recongized as her’s before he began to play a more cheerful tune, which had to be Alya then finally a tune that was fast and sounded similar to a clock. Alix’s clearly before he stopped playing.

“That was amazing!” She gapsed, as Alya nodded. Marinette couldn’t help but smile. He had played her something when he first met her and it had touched her soul but despite seeing him do this before and watching their band practices, Marinette still loved seeing him play the songs of the heart as she had taken to calling them. He started to play her tune before looking at her and smiling softly. As her heart skipped a beat, he matched it, changing the melody to something more softer but a little bit more upbeat.

“How do you do that?”

“I find music is often easier then words. Since I’m not very good with words, I use music instead,” He smiles, looking over at Marinette again before playing a new tune. One that Marinette hadn’t heard yet. It was pure, soft and fun and for some reason, made her blush as she listened. Anarka smiled before clearly her throat to get their attention.

“So what pizza do you guys want?”

(***)

“Girl, I have to say I totally approve of Luka!” Alya grinned at Marinette as they video chatted. They had stayed for pizza but then they had to go home. “I didn’t realize he was so hot,”

“A-Alya,” Marinette gasped, blushing.

“Aahh, you think so too!!” She grinned as Alix joined the vidoe chat.

“Sup. Hey…. Marinette, why are you a tomato?”

“Cause she thinks Luka is hoooot!” Alya laughed, making her go even more red.

“Well, that’s just a fact. Seriously, he is awesome,”

“B-but he’s just Luka and a friend...” _Even though, I’d like him to be more… _Marinette suddenly gasped as she couldn’t believe she just thought that. 

“Whoa, now she’s a strawberry!”

“You ok, girl?”

“Y-yeah… just um… panicking about the show again… ha ha… um,”

“Well, what designs you got?” Alya asked, knowing full well that wasn’t it.

“Well, I have hats, scarves, suits, dresses but a lot of these designs are for Adrian and Chole. I don’t know if she’ll still model for me if he’s not,” She mumbled, looking down. “And I’ll have to make fresh designs for Luka and Juleka. God, I’m gonna fail and never do anything good with my life,”

She groaned, throwing her head back.

“Have you asked her?”

“I sent her a text but no reply yet-” She groaned as her phone buzzed. She picked it up and unlocked it.

** L:  ** Hey :)

** M:  ** Hey back. You ok?

She smiled before putting it down and turning back to the video cat. 

“Who was that?” Alya asked.

“Gotta be Luka.” Alix grinned, making Marinette blushed. “It is! What’s he said?”

“Just hey at the moment,” She mumbled as her phone buzzed.

** L:  ** So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up over the weekend for coffee? We can talk about the fashion show and ideas if you want.

Marinette almost dropped her phone when she read it, causing Alya and Alix to laugh. 

“Are you ok, girl?” Alya asked, a little concerned.

“Y-yeah… um...”

“What on earth did he put?”

“H-he asked me to go for a coffee with him on the weekend,”

“Oh my god! Yes! You need to say yes! And we’ll have to make you look amazing!” Alya gushed as Alix nodded in agreement.

“W-what? It’s just coffee… he just wants to talk about the fashion show and designs that I don’t have yet...” She groans. “I should say no!”

“No!” They both shouted, making her jump.

“Girl, you gotta say yes! He’s totally into you!”

“W-what? No, he isn’t,” She gasped, blushing a little. “W-we’re just friends…”

“No way! He really likes you!”

“H-how can you be certain?”

“He wants go for a coffee with you,” Alya pointed out as Juleka logged on. 

“What’s going on? Why is Marinette a strawberry?” She asked.

“Your brother asked her to go for coffee,”

“He just wants to talk about the fashion show and see my designs but Alya and Alix think he likes me,”

“He does like you,” Juleka mumbled.

“Sure. As a friend,” Marinette sighed, looking away. 

“He’s asking to see your work and discuss the fashion show, girl!”

“That’s just cause he likes fashion,” Marinette gasped but Juleka chucked.

“He’s never cared for fashion before. He literally just throws on clothes in the morning, not really caring what he looks like,” She giggled. “And he’s been googling fashion terms and phases since you left,”

“Really? Why?” Marinette asked, causing them to all face palm. “What?”

“It’s to impress you,” Juleka points out. “Trust me. He’s interested because it’s important to you,”

Marinette blushed but shook her head as her phone buzzed again.

** L:  ** Have I upset you? I’m sorry if I have. I didn’t mean to. I just thought we could totally hang out but it’s cool if you don’t want to

'

** M:  ** Oh no, you haven’t. I’d like to hang out with you so coffee would be great. I’m sorry I didn’t reply straight away. I was just talking to the girls about some ideas but yeah, coffee would be awesome

“See? He just wants to hang out,” She grinned but couldn’t help but hear a whoop in the background, making Juleka grin. “That was him wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” She grinned. “Marinette heard you!”

“What?!” Luka called from the background.

“We’re on video chat,” She grinned. Marinette imagined he was blushing. She smiled as he moved into view and waved. His cheeks were slightly red. “You’re such a dork,”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t have me any other way,” He grinned, ruffling her hair. “So I’ll pick you up round 2pm on Saturday if that’s ok?”

“Yeah, it’s a date. I mean I got the date and the time,” Marinette gasped, looking to the side but he chuckled softly.

“Yeah. A date,” He grinned, causing Juleka to roll her eyes and Marinette to blush even more.

“Luuuuuuka! You’re interruping us!!! Go and play your guitar already!” She groaned, causing him to grin and ruffle her hair again before he walked out, closing the door behind him. “God, he’s such a dork,” 

“Hey guys!” Rose sang as she joined in. “What’s up?”

“Luka just asked Marinette on a date,” Alix grinned, making her blush.

“Really?!”

“Yep,” Juleka confirmed.

“Guys… it’s just a meet up between two friends,”

“Oh, please. He’s liked you for ages,” Juleka stated, rolling her eyes. Marinette blushed. “Anyway, can we totally move on from this? It’s freaking me out a little,”

“Aww but I get he gets lots of girls,” Alya teased, making Marinette frown. He was amazing and hot as well as kind and selfless. Of course, he does.

“Sure he’s had girls out but I’ve never seen him so happy before,” She mumbled. “Anyway, anything for ideas on the show?”

Marniette mentally thanked Juleka before clearly her throat before diving into ideas about her show and plans .

** ~The Following Saturday~ **

Marinette fixed in her earring rings as she got ready to hang out with Luka. They had ladybug patterns on them and she had made them herself. She had made others but she favoured these as they were her first successful ones. She grabbed her bag and pulled on her jacket as someone knocked on her trap door before her mum popped her head in.

“There’s a nice young man asking for you,” She grinned as Marinette slipped her shoes on before following her mum downstairs. She walked into bakery and smiled as she saw Luka looking at the treats in the shop. He looked really nice today. He had swapped his usual shirt and hoodie for a blue shirt and a black leather jacket and his jeans weren’t ripped.

“Wow, these look amazing,” He smiled, causing Tom to grin before Luka looked over and smiled at her. “Hey, Marinette,”

“H-hi, Luka,” 

“Oh so you’re Luka?” Tom grinned, making Marinette blush. “Thank you for looking out for my girl,”

“It’s what any decent person would have done, sir,” He replied, looking at her with a soft look. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” She grinned, walking over to him before waving to her parents before they walked out together. “Y-you look really nice today,”

“So you do you,” He grinned, before noticing the earrings. “Ladybugs. That’s really cute,”

“Y-you think? They were the first pair of earrings I made,”

“Wow, you’re so talented, Marinette,” He smiled, geuninarly meaning it. Marinett blushed as they walked. 

“So are we going to Star Bucks or Costa?”

“I was thinking we could go to a more local based cafe if you don’t mind? It’s one of my favorite places and they do amazing cakes, teas and coffee,” He smiled.

“T-that’s fine by me,” She grinned as he led her there. It was a small looking place called Miraculous Tea Rooms but it looked artistic and had a flair to it. He opened the door for her, holding it open.

“After you, Ladybug,” He grinned, making her blush.

“Ladybug?” She asked, liking the nickname. “I like it,”

“Cool,” He grinned, closing the door behind him. They were only a few people in the shop but the design of it captured Marinette’s interest.

“Welcome to Mirac- Ah, Hello Luka,” The owner smiled, clearly on familiar terms with Luka. “Who’s this young lady?”

“This is my friend, Marinette,” He smiled, looking at her with that soft look again. “Marinette, this is Master Fuu. He’s the owner,”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Marinette smiled, bowing slightly and gaining a bow back. “I love the design of this place,”

“Thank you, young lady,” He smiled. “So what can I get you today?”

“Do you have any Biluochun Tea?” Marinette asked, surprising both of them. “It’s been a while since I had it and it’s my favourite type of green tea so it would be really cool if you have it and I’m gonna shut up now cause I’m rambling,”

“Yes, we do,” Master Fuu grinned. “We also sell loose teas and offer a refill option if you wanted to get yourself some so

“I’ll just have a cup of it for now, please,” She smiled, going to get her purse but Luka stopped her and smiled.

“My treat,” He grinned before turning to Master Fuu. “Can I have my usual?”

“Of course,” He nodded. “That will be 9.97 euros,”

Luka handed him the cash before putting away his change.

“Grab a seat. I’ll bring them over in a moment,” He smiled. Luka nodded and lead Marinette over to a sofa in the corner before sitting. She sat next to him and smiled.

“What do you think then?” He asked.

“I like it a lot. It’s really cosy and homely,” She smiled, looking at him before blushing as she noticed how close he was to her. “So do you want to see what I’ve got so far for the designs while we wait?”

“Yes,” He smiled, making her smile in return. She took off her backpack and reached into taking her drawing pad out. She opened it up, starting with the designs she had for Max. She explained that she planned to base the outfits on the Chinese Zodiac as she thought it would be really cool and nice nod to her Mum’s family. 

“That’s really cool,” He smiled as Master Fuu brought the teas over. Luka instantly jumped up and helped him. 

“Thank you,” He smiled before turning to Marinette and nodding to her drawings. “Did you do those?”

“Y-yes, sir,” She blushed, looking away shyly.

“You are an amazing artist, young lady. They are very good,” He smiled, making her smile back. “I like her, Luka,”

“I’m glad to have your approval,” He laughed before picking up his drink and taking a slip as Marionette slipped hers. “So is that the horse Zodiac?”

“Yeah. This is for my friend, Max. I’ve put Juleka as the tiger and my friend Kagami is going to be the dragon. I picked out Kim as the money and Nino, Alya’s boyfriend, as the turtle,” 

“And what’s my animal?”

“I was thinking the snake,”

“Snake huh?” He asks. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh no. In some Chinese mythology, the snake represents mystery and enlightenment as well as rebirth and seconds chances. People who are born in the year of the snake are often artistic and since you’re a musician, I thought it would work. It’s not an insult… I hope you don’t mind,”

“So what you’re saying is you think I’m awesome, mysterious and wise?” He teased, making her laugh. “So what does the others represent?”

“There’s quite a few to go through,”

“I have all the time in the world,” He smiled, looking at her with a loving expression. Marinette blushed before going into an explanation of the other signs and why she chose them for her friends as he listened.


End file.
